


Jealous Dancing

by Rorynne



Series: Marvel One Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi, drinking and alcohol, gender neutral reader, tony stark party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: Bucky is jealous at all the attention that your giving to everyone else at Starks party.





	Jealous Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @winterwldow with the prompts: 21.“I might be slightly drunk…” & 24\. “So what if I’m jealous?”

Tony Stark’s wedding reception was ridiculous to say the least, which was hardly a surprise all things considered. That wasn't what was bothering Bucky. What was bothering Bucky was watching you flit from person to person, laughing and giggling without a care in the world. How the hell were you able to navigate this party so gracefully? He really shouldn't be surprised, Natasha did train you after all, but even she didn't look as frustratingly radiant as you did tonight.

He took a sip of his drink and winced at the bitter taste, why was he even bothering to drink this stuff? He couldn't even get drunk, and Thor wasn't here with his Asgardian mead. Setting his drink down he braced his back against the bar, scowling as some new shield agent started to flirt with you across the room, leaving a far more bitter taste in his mouth.

“Damn man,” Sam scoffed looking at his friend. “You've been watching Y/N all night. Why don't you stop glaring at them and just tell them how you feel?” Bucky turned his glare onto Sam but didn't respond. Sam raised his free hand in a gesture of move surrender. “I’m just sayin’ they aren't going to stay single forever.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Are you kidding me? Look at them, why on earth would they want to be with someone like me?” He shook his head, taking another sip of his drink. 

“Mmhm, So you're just gonna sit there and be jealous of anyone who even talks to them.” Sam shook his head. “That's just not healthy, even for you. Especially for you.”

“So what if I’m jealous.” Bucky said, crossing his arms. “It's better than ruining our friendship.” He looked back over at you as the nameless agent continued to flirt. Bucky had been harboring feelings for you since the mission in Prague when you went off on Tony for his not so subtle jabs at Bucky. You had left everyone speechless as you told Tony off. Steve was convinced you were going to punch Tony in the face. You weren't one to take bullying sitting down, even if it was in the guise of friendship. That was all of six months ago, and frankly, Bucky was just falling deeper and deeper since. But he sure as hell wasn't going to lose a friend so willing to stand up for him for something as minor as a little crush.

Bucky was pulled from his thoughts as the shield agent went crashing through one of the tables. “I might be slightly drunk, but that doesn't mean you get you touch me you fucking creep! I said no!” You yelled loud enough for the entire reception to stop to look at you. The agent tried to stand up but was all too dazed by the force of you throwing them into the table. Security quickly descended on them, dragging them out of the reception room as you stomped to the bar for another drink.

“Are you alright doll?” Bucky asked before even stopping to think. He kicked himself, no, of course you wouldn't be alright. 

You huffed, and downed your drink in one go. “I’m better now that that asshole is gone. They’ve been badgering me all night.” 

“What weren't they taking no for an answer for?” Sam questioned, frowning towards the exit the agent had been dragged out of.

“A dance” you said, then sighed. “Creep just couldn't accept it.”

“You don't like dancing?” Bucky asked. “Haven’t seen you dancing yet.”

“It's not that.” You bit your lip, “I just want to dance with someone specific.”

Bucky frowned, quite frankly, the last thing he wanted to see was you dancing with someone. The very idea of it was enough to drive him nuts. “Oh?” Sam smiled, bemused. “And who is it you want to dance with?”

You flushed and took a deep breath, steeling yourself for rejection. “Hey, Buck, did you want to dance?” Your heart was racing as you finally built up the courage to ask the one thing you've been wanting to ask all night. Had it not been for that creep chasing you around the party, you might have asked sooner, or you might have just kept putting it off. The way Bucky was watching you all night made you wonder if you had done something to upset him.

Bucky choked on his drink at your request making Sam roar with laughter as he slapped his coughing friends back. “What?” He rasped between coughs.

You swallowed the lump in your throat “Y-you don't have to, I completely understand.” You started to backtrack. “I really-”

“I’d love to dance with you doll.” He said, grabbing your wrist. His heart was soaring, why wouldn't he want to dance with you? You're the most amazing person here.

“Are you sure?” You asked. “The way you've been glaring at me all night I thought I did something to piss you off.” 

Sam was howling with laughter. Bucky glared at him before pulling you to the dance floor before Sam could say anything to embarrass him. He gracefully pulled you close to him as you both began to sway to the music, “Believe me Y/N. There is nothing I want more than to dance with you.” He said softly, smiling at the blush that was on your cheeks. Maybe Sam was right, for once.

You looked at him with large eyes, you had convinced yourself that you would ask him, but you never actually expected him to accept. Especially with how he was looking at you tonight. “T-then why all the mean looks?” You asked, barely above a whisper, had he not been a supersoldier he might not have even heard it.

He studied you before swallowing, “I wasn't glaring at you, doll.” He finally admitted, his own face growing warm. “Just the people around ya.” He half mumbled his confession, not fully meeting your eye.

You were silent as realization struck you. A playful smile grew on your lips, “Are you telling me you were jealous sarge?”

His brain fuzzed at the nickname, “I, uh…” He stumbled through his thoughts as your smile grew wider.

“Just shut up and kiss me Barnes”

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips were on yours the moment ‘Barnes’ had left your mouth. Time seemed to freeze as you stood in the center of the dance floor kissing. Bucky would have sworn this was a dream had it not been for the sensation of you tugging lightly on his hair as held you as close as he could. He rested his forehead on yours as you both pulled away for breath. “I've wanted to do that for far too long.” He said in a hushed tone.

You smiled, brushing his lips with yours once more before whispering, “Maybe we could do that a lot more.”


End file.
